A dream comes true
by Dafne
Summary: Darien's sweetest dream... could it possibly come true?


E-mail: sailor_dafne@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
By: Dafne  
  
A dream comes true  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. Beads of sweat covered my  
forehead and I shivered from the cold feeling of my soaked shirt  
against my skin.  
  
My heart was beating at an incredibly fast pace and it seemed as  
if I was no longer controlling my own body.   
  
I started to calm down gradually, and as soon as I returned to my  
normal state I recalled the dream that had shook me to the core...  
  
*****  
  
There she was, leaning against the bridge, gazing at the peaceful  
river flowing beneath it.   
  
It was the most beautiful vision I'd ever seen in my entire life:  
she was all dressed in white and her golden hair cascaded freely  
down her back. Although I missed her usual and unique 'meatball'  
stile I also had to admit that having her hair down made her look  
more mature and stunning...  
  
The wind, finding no obstacles in its way, was playing with her  
tresses, making them flutter wildly behind her, and the Moon's  
delicate beams reflected on her mane, gave her already gorgeous  
appearance the perfect finishing touch: an ethereal and angelical  
nature.  
  
For a while I just stood where I was, watching her, and relishing  
every moment of it. Trying to drink all of her, the beauty I'd  
been studying day after day for two months by now, was seemingly  
impossible since my eyes couldn't stand to stare at her blinding  
light for too long, but being the fool that I am I couldn't bring  
myself to look away; I knew the goddess would sooner or later  
make me blind with her unearthly perfection, nevertheless, as  
soon as I have the privilege to witness Venus' splendor I won't  
give it up, no matter what the consequences may be...  
  
Before I realized it, I started walking towards the unsuspecting  
angel and soon I found myself next to her. At first she didn't  
seem to notice my presence, but when she finally acknowledged me  
I was stunned by her words:  
  
"Darien? Hello my love, I was just thinking about you..." she said  
as she hugged me lovingly and then gave me a peck on the cheek,  
before settling her head on the crook of my shoulder.  
  
I was paralyzed. I simply didn't know what to say or how to react,  
my mind suddenly went numb...  
  
Being this close to her sent delicious shivers up and down my  
spine and caused my stomach to do flip flops. Her small hands  
were fiddling with my hair at the same time that her breath was  
caressing the base of my neck. It was pure torture, taunting... and  
I loved all of it.   
  
However, after returning from my own little world, I became aware  
of the fact that this situation was utterly weird, even for me.  
Thus I looked down at her and raised my eyebrows skeptically.  
  
"What's the matter with you Meatball Head?" I asked her.  
  
She batted her eyelashes feigning innocence and then added in her  
sweetest tone of voice "Nothing's the matter with me Muffin, why  
do you ask?"  
  
'Muffin?' I practically yelled, but decided against it. Instead I  
opted to follow whatever game she was trying to play "Because you  
seem to be happier than any other day. What's the occasion?"  
  
Serena seemed to be amused by my question since she was grinning  
mischievously and her eyes were twinkling with merriment. "You..."  
she whispered in my ear before catching my lips in a fiery kiss.  
  
At first I was tempted to push her away, so as to not let her  
enter my life (even though I knew it was already late). Since the  
very first day I met her I fell in love, but I simply couldn't  
bring myself to confess it because I was too afraid of ending  
hurt. I had chosen to conceal my true feelings behind the teasing  
and cold remarks, but believe me when I tell you that it wasn't  
an easy task..  
  
After considering the matter I finally understood that this would  
probably be my only chance of going through heaven and letting a  
small ray of light enter my gloomy life. Therefore, needing no  
more encouragement, I gave in to desire and deepened the kiss.  
  
She gasped as soon as she felt my tongue enter her mouth, but her  
gasps soon turned into passionate moans, her hunger in next to no  
time was matching my own...   
  
Serena was like a drug, I just couldn't get enough of her. I  
tasted her, I devoured her... because right then, there was not a  
care in the world, nothing would stop me from releasing my pent-  
up love. Her kisses were sweet, intoxicating, and exciting, they  
were simply the most wonderful thing I'd ever experienced...  
  
I don't know for how long we stood in each other's arms, but I  
assume it had been quite a while for when we finally pulled away  
we were out of breath.   
  
My lovely Meatball Head gazed at me, her eyes displaying thousands  
of emotions, and offered me one of her famous heartwarming  
smiles. She then stood up on her tip toes and said in a very soft  
voice the three words I thought I'd never have the chance to  
hear: "I love you"  
  
*****  
  
...And that's when I woke up.   
  
I ran a shaky hand through my thick midnight black hair, still not  
able to believe what I had just seen in my mind.  
  
3 years later  
  
Back then I thought I was going insane, for even if I felt it was  
just right, I knew for a fact that Serena hated me. Boy, was I  
wrong... she loved me as well as I did her, but she didn't tell me  
anything for she feared being rejected.  
  
I kept having that dream every night for 3 months until one day,  
after gathering all my courage and will power, I finally  
confessed my love to her, only to be greeted by cheerful  
laughter, a pair of thin arms embracing my neck, tears of joy  
drenching my shirt, and thousands of butterfly kisses placed all  
over my face. I remember that day as if it had been just  
yesterday...  
  
I once believed that dreams were the only way of knowing what real  
pleasure is, but let me tell you one thing: if you desire  
something, just keep that wish in mind and never let it go, for   
if you have faith in your ideals, dreams do come true and I assure  
you that when they do you'll find another meaning for happiness...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, what did ya think? This short story was  
originally an English assignment, but with a little twist I  
managed to turn it into a romantic fanfic. Hope ya liked it.  
  
PLEASE e-mail me, I LOVE e-mail and I usually get depressed if I see  
my inbox empty. Thanks.  
  
Besos y abrazos para todos!  
  
Wednesday September 22nd, 1999. 11:48 p.m.  



End file.
